Dreams Are Dreams
by dreamkin
Summary: What occured in the dreaming in the centuries after Nada, and how the unhappy affair was eventually rectified. (Working Title)
1. dreamlords anguish

__

Dreams Are Dreams

…a Sandman fanfiction by dreamkin…

…characters property of Neil Gaiman…

Dreams Are Dreams

chapter one : dreamlords anguish

The Dreaming was a wasteland, razed, in sympathy with its masters' mood. There was a deathly silence hanging over the realm, and all the inhabitants were quiet and still. Even in Fiddlers Green the birds had ceased their singing, and the waterfalls quietened their roar. The Dreaming was a desert, waiting for its master to return to normal.

***

In another plane, parallel and yet interwoven with our reality, four other beings rested. Similar to the Endless and the folk of the Fay, these beings resided outside our concept of Time. They were not mortal, yet could be destroyed, and again similar to the Endless, another incarnation would appear if one was harmed. And these beings played and rejoiced and carried out their functions in peace and tranquillity.

***

Lord Morpheus of the Endless had sealed himself in his throne room. He had not spoken to anyone for over a year now, not since speaking to the Lightbringer, and had no intention of doing so either. He was sitting in a chair on the floor, with his long legs thrown over the arm, and the huge coloured glass windows hanging in the air behind him were dim or even black. He was in an awful mood, a mixture of anger, regret and self-pity. 

Sat with his arms crossed over himself, the Lord Dream stared into space, not seeing the dark, twisting patterns the windows made as dreamers came and went from his realm. His black hair was more unkempt than usual, and formed a wild aureole around his head. Eyes half closed, so the many beautiful stars within could not be seen, his pale face was gaunter than ever.

He sat, unmoving, for months, while outside the desert that was the Dreaming grew steadily more barren. 

***

In their separate realm, the beings scanned the multiverse and saw the Dream King's sorrow, a ugly mark staining the realities. And the beings, who lived for beauty, were distressed by this unnatural occurrence, and met to consider ways to end it. 

***

Lucien stared out of a window in the Library and shuddered. He understood how his master was feeling, but couldn't help wishing that Dream would recover soon. The Dreaming felt cold and unwelcoming, and Lucien shivered unintentionally. He pulled his green robes closer to him. At that moment, Merv strolled into the Library. He was, unsurprisingly, pushing a wheelbarrow, and, also unsurprisingly, smoking the dream of a cigarette. 

***

In the throne room, Lord Morpheus had not moved. Assured he was utterly alone, he finally allowed his body to express the anguish his spirit was enduring, in the form of a solitary tear falling from his left eye. No stars flickered in their depths now, and had not for decades.

***

"Hiya Loosh," said Merv. "Still no sign of green then, eh? I dunno, one mo' the place's fulla flowers and them goddamn butterflies, next, its a desert. I guess we all kinda gotten used to it by now tho'. What's got inta the boss, eh? I mean, it's been years! Ain't he ever gonna let up?"

"Good morning Mervyn," replied Lucien, crossing the floor to his desk. 

"That's the fing though, innit? It ain't a good morning."

Merv dumped the wheelbarrow in the middle of the floor, and sauntered over to Lucien, taking a long drag on the cigarette as he did so. 

"Whatcha up to?" he asked, idly poking a volume. Lucien deftly took it out of Merv's hands and placed it on a shelf out of the way. 

"I am reorganising the horror novels Mervyn. What with the recent change of atmosphere in the Dreaming, the amount of nightmare accounts has increased quite significantly. In fact, many dreamers have started completely new books."

"Really, ya don't say?" said Merv, with a completely uninterested expression.

"Yes, indeed." answered the Librarian, drawing himself up to his full (considerable) height. "Is there anything I can assist you with, Mervyn?"

Merv considered.

"Well, now I come to think about it, no. I jus' thought I'd pop through as I take this stuff for a conservatory over to the other side of th'castle. Y'know," Mervyn settled down for one of his favourite pastimes, "It's sixteen miles to that bit of the castle. Sixteen miles! An' then I'm s'posed ta organise all the workers in my sector to build a veranda straight after! An' I gotta list as long as your arm of fings I gotta do by tomorrow..."

"Then I'm sure you won't want me keeping you," cut in Lucien.

"No, course not. Seeya later Loosh."

Mervyn picked up the wheelbarrow and sloped off. Lucien could hear him muttering to himself as he went.

The Librarian returned to his duties. He had only become librarian a few years before this unhappy incident, and was still easing himself into life as something other than a raven. He still greatly missed the company of Eve, even if she had a new raven now. Although his job was vitally important to the Dreaming, Lord Dream did not pay much attention to Lucien. He spoke to his servant occasionally, but did not regard him as a friend. Then again, Lucien reflected, the Lord Shaper had few friends. Too few, really, which probably played some part in his reaction to his recent misadventure.

The tall man shuddered. He had not known the young lady, although she had dreamwritten many tales stored in the book cases, but Lucien had to admit that the rumours that were flying round the castle were harshly cruel. If even any of them were true, then Lucien would be forced to look at his lord in a new light.

***

The tear ran down the Dreamlord's cheek, taking decades to move the merest fraction of a millimetre. Time passed, and nothing improved.


	2. what a tear can mean

__

Dreams Are Dreams

…a Sandman fanfiction by dreamkin…

…characters property of Neil Gaiman…

Dreams Are Dreams

chapter two : what a tear can mean

The tear ran down the Dreamlord's cheek, taking decades to move the merest fraction of a millimetre. Time passed, and nothing improved.

* * *

Across the universe lesser beings fell into the state known as sleep, unaware of the Dreamweaver's troubles. All they knew was that unpleasant visions came to them as they slept, or there was only a grey blankness. But the universe was young, and therefore the lesser beings knew no difference and assumed everything was normal. Races rose and grew and died through the ages, and still the Dreaming remained a desert.

* * *

After a century of discussing and planning and waiting the other beings on the parallel plane finally decided that the only way to improve matters was to send an envoy to the Dream King and see what could be done. More problems rose from this though. The beings were greatly in awe of Dream, and did not dare to intrude on him. 

* * *

**I have never wanted to take a woman as my own before her, so why should she deny me? She would have been my queen. I loved her. I loved her more than anything else. I have never loved another like that . . . I would have given her anything, anything she wanted. She has ripped me in half . Why do I hurt so much? I managed perfectly well before her, so why can I not manage without her now? I do not understand this.**

I do not understand.

* * *

Taramis leant against the cold wall of the Dreaming banquet hall. Although none had formally dined here for years, he made sure that the place was kept spick and span. What else was there to do, after all, in these bleak times? 

The door leading into the room banged softly. Taramis glanced up quickly. It was Aupita. The manservant allowed himself a small smile, before walking over to her. 

Aupita was also a servant of the Dreamlord., but she had been created long before Taramis. Indeed, Aupita was one of the oldest inhabitants of the Dreaming. She did not look it. Her skin was the colour of rich caramel, and her hair was jet black. She was barefoot, and wore a light shift, made of the softest fabrics in the Dreamtime, that shimmered multicoloured in the light of a thousand chandeliers. Even though it had taken Mervyn two score years to put them all up, Taramis was grateful for putting up with his bickering just to see Aupita look as she did now. 

She returned his smile and held out her hand. He took it, and kissed it gently. 

"My dear Aupita," he murmured, "how are you? I have not had the pleasure of your company for sometime now."

Aupita took his hand in hers and they entwined their fingers.

"Truly, Taramis, I have had duties to fulfil. Do not suppose that mine have stopped just because yours are less important at this time."

Aupita worked at the other end of the castle. She oversaw the entrances in and out of the Dreaming and the castle, and was also a palace entertainer when times called for it. She was beautiful and graceful, an angelic singer and the perfect dancer. Everything stopped when Aupita began to sing or dance. Taramis smiled and led her down the length of the banquet hall. When they were halfway down, Aupita stopped walking and hoisted herself up onto the table. Taramis looked at her questionably. 

"Do you not wonder, my dear," said Aupita "if these miserable times will ever come to an end?"

The waiter sat down on one of the gilded chairs. Aupita sat on the table edge and rested her bare feet on his thighs. He stroked her calf softly.

"Of course I do. I must admit that I had not expect this to go on for so long. How many years has it been...?"

"Two hundred and twelve so far. I don't know how much more of this the palace staff can take. I have heard mutterings, Taramis, and rumours, and I know there is much unrest in the castle. I fear rebellion Tari."

She stared at him with deep cinnamon eyes. Taramis looked shocked. 

"You think it has progressed so far?"

"Don't be naive. Two hundred and twelve years of desolate landscape, depressing weather, and no response from our master. No-one really knows what happened, and no-one understands why our lord has done this. All attempts to reach him are futile. He has secured himself in his quarters and the throne room. Enough is enough Taramis."

"You sound like you agree with the rebels. Have you rehearsed that?"

The bitter sarcasm shocked her into silence, and Aupita just stared at him. Taramis returned her gaze. Neither broke eye-contact. 

"I do not agree with rebellion," Aupita said eventually, "but I think something must be done. Perhaps we should contact his family." 

"Do you dare?"

"...no"

"Well then." Taramis adjusted his turban and striaghtened his tunic. Both were light blue. " If you do not dare, dear Aupita, than we can rest assured that no others in the palace dare either. Come down, and let us continue our journey." 

"Where are we going?"

"If you are so concerned, sweet one, than we should go somewhere where we can consider the predicament with one who can help us."

"Who would that be?"

"All in good time."

She slid off the table and they linked hands once more. Together, they walked out of the dining room and set off towards the Library.

* * *

The tear dropped onto the marble floor of the Throne room. The little puddle it made shone with a hundred different colours, then froze in place. Lord Morpheus stood up slowly, and walked out into his quarters.


	3. disowned and discomforted

__

Dreams Are Dreams

…a Sandman fanfiction by dreamkin…

…characters property of Neil Gaiman…

Dreams Are Dreams

chapter three : disowned and discomforted

The beings finally decided on an envoy. As none of them dared to go alone, it was agreed that they would all go together. They could not travel with each other, so it was decided that they would meet at the Gates, and enter the Dreaming as a group.

* * *

It was quite a circus in the Library. All the uneasy inhabitants of the Dreaming were there, using the great room as a kind of meeting point. Lucien watched unhappily. He was the last one to want to rebel, but his natural timidness prevented him from sending everyone out. It was noisy in the Library, a rare occurrence in itself, as usually the only one in the room was Lucien. But now there were people everywhere.

Mervyn was in his element. Of course, he didn't actually mean to cause rebellion, but he did love to moan and bicker and express his extensive opinions, and this was the perfect opportunity. Ordinarily the citizens of the Dreaming humoured or ignored him, but this time they were agreeing. Dangerous times indeed.

Taramis and Aupita entered the Library, and Lucien hurried towards them. The two men got along well, and Taramis had helped the Librarian settle into his new role. 

"You must help me," pleaded Lucien,"They speak of rebelling! I cannot make them see sense. The books are getting restless - already, some have tried to escape in the confusion. Thankfully I have managed to recapture them all before they left the Library, but really, everyone must leave."

Taramis glanced at Aupita, then replied,

"I will see to them Lucien, don't worry. Everything will be sorted out right now. I too have heard of this, and I do not like what I hear. It is time we all remembered a few things."

Taramis looked around the room. Nearly everyone was there, from Kindtres and the cleaning staff to Lor-nun the chef to Mervyn's construction crew. The dancers, the singers, the performers: all were there. He even spotted Eve in a corner with her new raven, saying nothing, merely watching. Lucien was avoiding her. Abel was sat near to to his mother, murmuring to himself. Cain was in a heated argument with Lady Penelope. The Fashion Thing flapped about in the background, asking for a drink. Everyone ignored it. 

Taramis clapped his hands three times. No one took any notice. He did it again. Once more, no response. Aupita pushed his arm.

"Let me" she said quietly. She took a deep breath, and then:

"OI!!"

The room came to a stop. Everyone turned to look at Aupita. She was expressionless for a long moment, then her face broke out in a huge smile and she said (far quieter),

"Taramis would like to speak to you all. I trust you will be courteous enough to listen?"

They nodded. Taramis smiled at Aupita, straightened his turban, and began to speak.

"I hear you contemplate rebellion. Is this true?"

The inhabitants looked at each other uneasily. Taramis waited. Maybe they thought it would never happen he thought. Then someone spoke out.

"We've been thinking about it, yeah."

* * *

The four beings met at the Gates of Horn and Ivory. They glanced at each other for support, then the tallest of them pushed open the Gate of Horn, and they entered the Dreaming and made their way upto the castle.

* * *

The speaker was a minor nightmare. It had the head of a rhino and the body of a lion. It was greeny grey and blue spittle dribbled from its mouth every time it spoke.

T_hey feel used, _thought Taramis, _they feel used and abandoned and this is their way of getti_ng _attention. Little people, but many little people are stronger than few large people. How am I going to sort this out?_

" What is your name, nightmare?"

"I am Gengrasod. But that's not important now. We want this to stop. Now"

Taramis turned to speak to the assembled citizens. 

"I understand how you feel, but this is not the place to discuss this. The books are becoming restless and even our Librarian is having difficulties controlling them. Let us leave here and talk someplace else."

"Fine Tara," This was Mervyn. "We'll go. Where to though? We ain't gonna drop this that easily. We mean it."

Taramis gritted his teeth. 

"Fine. I suggest we go to Fiddlers Green. I am sure it would want to be involved in this matter anyway."

" 'Kay. C'mon folks, let's shift to the 'Green. Seeya there Tara."

With much muttering and chit-chat eventually everyone was out of the Library. 

"Thank you Taramis." said Lucien, "Remind me that I owe you a boon for that. Shall we proceed to Fiddlers Green?"

"I can't," answered Aupita. "Someone has arrived at the Palace entrance. The Gryphon has just contacted me. I shall have to see who it is."

"Can't the gatekeepers deal with it?" Taramis was disgruntled. 

"No, I must go. I shall meet you in Fiddlers Green shortly."

She laughed at his expression, and kissed his cheek. "I won't be long. Go and talk them out of it." 

Lucien locked the library doors, and they walked away. 


	4. debates and rebels

__

Dreams Are Dreams 

…a Sandman fanfiction by dreamkin…

…characters property of Neil Gaiman…

Dreams Are Dreams

chapter four : debates and rebels 

Fiddlers Green was a truly beautiful place, even faded as it was by the Dreamlords misery. The colours were not as fresh as they should be, but the place was still tranquil and restful, albeit more quiet than usual. 

The inhabitants of the Dreaming spread themselves on the long, aqua and jade grass and waited for Taramis to begin speaking once more. 

He took a deep breath and began. 

"I understand how you all feel. I have been through it all too, this has been a bad couple of centuries for all of us. But rebellion is NOT the answer. Look, what do you hope to achieve by this? No good can come from rebellion, surely you can see that."

"We don't have to put up with it! We don't deserve this kind of treatment!"

Taramis searched for the speaker. It was Brute, a tall green nightmare who was holding his partner, a squat pink montroscity named Glob, in his hands. Taramis winced inwardly. Brute and Glob were very influential nightmares, being among the oldest gathered there. Though he personally couldn't stand them, it was important to get them to support him. 

"No, we do not. But Lord Morpheus has had something happen to him, and he is dealing with it in his own way. He will sort himself out eventually, and he will not thank any of us for interfering in his private affairs."

"He has had two centuries and more to sort himself out. I say he has forgotten us."

Here Taramis had to laugh. 

"Forgotten us? To have forgotten us would to have forgotten his duties. Are you still speaking of our Lord, Brute?"

This roused quiet laughter from the crowd. Everyone knew the last thing Lord Dream would do was forget his duties.

Brute looked angry, but he sat down and shut up. Then Glob started.

"Perhaps he is dead, or has gone to visit his family. He may not even be in the Throne Room anymore! Even if he is, it is time someone told him of the deterioration occurring in the Dreaming. This state can't continue indefinitely! Look, even here in Fiddlers Green the effects show. Something must be done!"

~ Everyone calm down. We must find a peaceful way to resolve this. ~

Fiddlers Green thought Taramis. At least some one understands. But no one was paying attention to Fiddlers Green. They were too busy talking angrily between themselves. _Chaos beckons . . . _

He decided to use a different tactic. _If reason would not work, then..._

* * *

Aupita reached the castle entrance in record time. Skidding round the final corner, she ran up to the gate keepers and asked them what the problem was. The wyvern, hippogriff and gryphon stared at her for a moment, then the hippogriff spoke.

"Lord Dream has visitors, and we are unsure as to whether to let them in."

"Are they hostile?" 

"No, mistress. They wish only to speak to our Lord. We told them that he was not receiving visitors at this time, but they refuse to leave. We did not know what to do." The gryphon looked at her pleadingly. " Please deal with them, mistress, for they . . . affect us in strange ways. We cannot concentrate in their presence."

"Hmmm." Aupita had no idea who they could be, but it would be rude to turn them away if they were not hostile.

"Let me through and I shall speak to them."

"Thank you lady." The wyvern opened the doors with his tail and Aupita stepped through. 

* * *

Taramis's oversized eyes grew and hardened, and his pointed teeth became more noticeable. 

"I would ask you to stop there, Glob," he said, and his voice was quieter, and more dangerous. It hissed. "And I would ask you all to consider what would happen if you all rebelled. It would cause chaos. And can you imagine the Lord's reaction to that? He is in a bad enough mood as it is - rebellion would make it even worse. He would not be merciful to you. Do not presume to elevate yourself above his status. Kai'ckul created us all, remember, and there are many terrible punishments he could give to us. The chest, the darkness, banishment....he could even uncreate us. Who here wishes that?"

They all stared at him silently, shocked. He could see they had not expected that. No one answered his question.

"So .. so you say ... we just ... ignore this?"

This was a small hedgehog, dressed in an puffy dress and apron, and a cap over her spikes. She was standing in a small group including a couple of rabbits in jackets, and a toad dressed in fishing attire. Taramis calmed down. He stopped looking so dangerous and more like himself. 

"Of course not. As you say, it has gone on too long. But we must find a more peaceful way of solving the problem. Does anyone have an idea other than rebellion?"

"I do."

It was Aupita. She had just arrived and behind her stood the four most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. 

"Wha...who are you?" he stammered at the visitors. The tallest one stepped forward and smiled. 

"We are the Elementals. We have many names, but you may call me Fenis, and these are my sisters Welinte, Eligna. and Aimbe."

They were truly beautiful. Each was shaped vaguely like a woman, but their skins were shimmery and tinged with an individual colour. Aimbe was the shortest, but they were all of a similar size. Fenis had long, straight red hair that fell down her back and her skin had a pinkish tinge to it. Welinte's hair was long and curled and streaked different blues, and it flowed around her light blue tinted body like water. Aimbe had long, blonde hair that wafted around her, always moving. Her body was the palest yellow. Eligna had light green skin and brown hair tied in braids which hung past her shoulders. They all had silver eyes, and delicate, elfin features. 

"We are sorry for intruding in your meeting, but my sisters and I need to speak to your Master. We need someone to guide us to him." 

Fenis had a low, sensuous voice that made Taramis' toes curl in his boots. 

"Why, certainly, ladies. Um, I do not know if it is possible for you to speak to Kai'ckul at this time. He has sealed himself in the Throne room, and talks to no one. We ... we were just planning a way to contact him." 

Aimbe spoke up.

"I have an idea. It may not work, but it was our plan if our initial attempts to meet the Dreamlord failed."

Aimbe's voice was light and musical, it sounded pleasant to the ear and reminded Lucien of summer breezes - a long distant memory indeed.

"Would you tell us your plan, Lady?" he asked.

Aimbe hesitated, then told them. 

~ That is a good idea ~

With Fiddlers Green's support, everyone else agreed to give the plan a go.


	5. in their element

__

Dreams Are Dreams

…a Sandman fanfiction by dreamkin…

…characters property of Neil Gaiman…

Dreams Are Dreams

chapter five : in their element

The Elementals were led to the Throne room by Lucien, Taramis and Aupita. Lucien noticed that the beings did not seem to walk so much as glide over surfaces. Fenis and Eligna were at the front with Aupita, Aimbe walked with Taramis, and Lucien brought up the rear with Welinte. It was a long walk, and the Librarian found himself trying to make conversation. It was surprisingly easy with Welinte. She had a quiet voice, silky and flowing, and she was very relaxed and peaceful. Lucien found himself soothed by her. Talk turned to her and her sisters. 

"We are the Elementals" she said simply.

"Yes, but, what does that mean exactly? I mean I know what you are, I think, but it all seems blurred."

Welinte laughed softly. "Yes, we seem to have that effect on people. Well I shall tell you as best I can. Your master is a member of the Endless, he is Dream, is he not?"

"He is." 

"The Endless personify emotions, actions, states, don't they? Death, Desire, Delight. The others. Do you understand?"

They were climbing a long spiral staircase. The Elementals flowed easily up it, and the Dreampeople were used to the strange, shifting architecture of the castle. None had difficulty ascending.

"I understand what you are saying." 

"Well, my sisters and I personify the elements. Fire, Water, Air and Earth. We are similar to your master in many respects. But he has much power, and we have little. I wonder if he will even recognise us, for we have not seen him or most of his family for aeons. The only Endless who we see at all is the youngest - Delight. And even she is seeing less and less of us lately."

"Right. I knew some of that, and guessed more, but I am glad that now I understand. I take it you personify Water?"

"Yes. My name means Water, in a long forgotten tongue. It is not hard to see what each of us personify. Fenis is Fire, Aimbe is Air, and Eligna is Earth. And not only are we personifications, we actually _are_ the elements. So for example, at will I can transform back into my original shape of water. Do you still follow?"

"Yes. It seems simple when you explain it."

The group were now in a tiny corridor, so narrow they had to walk single file, until it opened up into an enormous hall. The Elementals stopped dead.

"This is the Throne Room? " whispered Eligna, awed.

"No," laughed Taramis. "This is merely the antechamber. The Throne Room is through those doors." He pointed to a pair of elegantly decorated wooden doors, ten foot high and ornately carved. 

"Go ahead." Aupita took hold of Taramis' hand. "Good luck." 

The Elementals walked to the door, and paused. Slowly, Eligna raised her delicate fist and knocked three times upon it. The knocking was eerily loud in the silence. There was no answer from within. Fenis repeated the action, then Welinte and finally Aimbe. There was no response any time. The sisters glanced at each other, then Aimbe began to change. The lemon yellow shift she was wearing floated to the ground and suddenly, she wasn't there. A puff of wind blew under the door and into the Throne Room. Eligna picked up the yellow material. 

"Aimbe will return shortly," she said, "She will not speak to Dream unless he sees her. This is just to ascertain he is there. We do not wish to anger your lord."

"Let us go somewhere more comfortable to await her return then," said Taramis. "It has been centuries since we have had visitors in the Dreaming. Would you care for some nourishment?"

The Elementals looked at each other. Then, as one, they nodded.

"Come to the dining hall then, and I shall arrange some food and drink for you."

The remaining five followed Taramis down a majestic corridor, away from the Throne room.

* * *

A gust of wind blew around the Throne room. It's shape shifted and changed, sometimes a face was distinguishable, but it vanished instantly. Aimbe travelled around the room in her Air form, invisible to all but the keenest watchers. The Dreamweaver was nowhere to be found. She completed another circuit of the Throne room to be sure, but he was not there. Steeling herself, Aimbe blew under the door to Dream's private chambers.

* * *

The Elementals sat around one end of a long table, constructed of ebony but with loops and whorls of mahogany interlaced with it. It was beautiful. The sisters refused food, but agreed to have a glass of limewater each. Taramis and Aupita had red wine, and Lucien sipped from a mug of coffee. The six talked quietly for a while, of themselves, of the Dreamlord, of the other Endless. After half an hour or so, the frosted glass door opened and Aupita poked her head around it. Seeing them sitting there, she sighed with relief and entered the room. 

"I'm afraid I got lost," she said, sinking gracefully into a seat. "I have been wandering around the castle for ten minutes searching for you."

Taramis scuttled off to get her a glass of limewater. The other Elementals asked how Aimbe was, and she replied that she was fine. Eligna passed her the yellow shift, and she put it on. Aupita lent across the table and took her hand. The two females smiled at each other.

"Was he there?", Aupita asked. Aimbe gave a small smile. 

"He was in his quarters", she replied. "I do not think he saw me, but he also didn't look as if he would have anything to do with us. He was leaning against a wall with his eyes shut, and the room was absolutely empty. It was like he was just suspended in grey. The floor and ceiling were indistinguishable. It was so ... depressing. I am glad to be away. He must be very upset."

Taramis had returned during this, and passed the glass he held to the Elemental. Welinte looked up at him.

"Should we try the other way then? "

Lucien nodded. "It is the best way, I think. In fact, perhaps you could use the Master's gallery? It would be much faster."

Eligna looked shocked. "We could never do that! The Dreamlord's private gallery - we wouldn't dare! Thank you, but I think it would be much safer to travel the long way."

"Okay"

The Elementals stood up. 

"Thankyou for the water and the companionship. We will not forget it. And now we must leave. Thank you once again."

"I'll show you to the entrance," said Aupita, and the five females set off down a corridor. Taramis and Lucien stayed at the table, and Taramis blew out his cheeks. 

"Oh dear." Lucien said. "What can we do?"

"By the sound of it," answered the manservant, "there's nothing we can do. Let the Elementals try to talk him out of it."

"But if that doesn't work...?"

"Then we may be in very deep trouble. The rebellion has been quelled for now, but for how long? If this doesn't work, Lucien, the Dreaming may be lost."

"Oh." Lucien lent back in his chair. "I sincerely hope this works."

Taramis shut his huge, glassy eyes.

"So do I."


End file.
